50 Things To Do With Your Boyfriend
by Cyhyr
Summary: 50 drabbles based on a list I found online. fluffy, some references to bedroom activities and the like. Gary/Ash. Posted in groups of ten
1. set 1

1: Unless you can feel his heart beating, you aren't close enough

Ash thought he had been surprised when Gary turned away from training and instead went to school to become a researcher. He was wrong.

Real surprise was, after beating the Sinnoh League and coming home, Gary pulling him aside and telling him that, from now on, if he couldn't feel Ash's heartbeat right next to his, then Ash was too far away.

Ash thought he had been happy to hear the referee announce that he had won that last match. He was wrong. Happiness was hearing those words from Gary, knowing that behind those words was a promise of future _I love you_'s.

* * *

2: Watch the sunset together

Gary was pulling Ash behind him quickly, getting to the point where he wanted to carry Ash on his back to prevent the tripping that was keeping them from getting to the top of the hill in time. Ash didn't know what they were doing, or where they were going, and kept asking Gary about both of those items. Gary would shrug it off, and tell him to wait. "You'll see, Ash," he said.

When they made it to the top, Gary looked down at Ash, and saw the dark eyes light up as the fiery red sky spread out above Pallet Town. "Gary… it's…"

"Hush," Gary said. He stood behind Ash and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "Just enjoy it."

* * *

3: Listen to music and cuddle in the dark

Gary pulled up to the spot in the drive-in, and turned the car radio on to a music station. The movie wouldn't start for another twenty minutes, so they had time to just sit and enjoy the alone time they had. He leaned back in his seat and smiled. It was dark in the car and soft jazz in the background; Gary just couldn't resist. He pulled Ash to his side, wrapped his arm around the younger teen's shoulders, and pressed a light kiss to his temple.

He couldn't see the blush on Ash's cheeks, but he knew it was there.

* * *

4: Put your hand under the back of his shirt

Ash was walking down to the lab, Pikachu on his shoulder, to see Gary. It took awhile to get there, but once he got there, someone new opened the door. "Can I help you?" the guy asked.

"I'm looking for Gary," Ash said. "Is he in?"

"He's out in the back, checking up on the pond area," the guy said. "Do you want to come in for a bit until he comes back in?" Ash nodded and went inside, and sat down. It was silent for a bit, and then the guy sat down next to him and started to try and chat. Not ten minutes after they got into an intense conversation about battling strategies and type match-ups.

When Gary came in, he saw Ash sitting with his grandfather's new assistant, and the assistant's hand was laid calmly on Ash's thigh- Ash either didn't care, or didn't notice; knowing Ash, it had to be the latter. Gary interrupted their conversation, held his arms open for Ash, and received the other teen with a tight hug; Pikachu jumped onto the couch before Ash stood up. He took the opportunity of Ash's back being turned to glare at the assistant, and put his hands under the back of Ash's shirt, shooting a glare at the assistant.

_No one_ touches Ash without Gary knowing about it.

* * *

5: Hold hands

Their friends sat across from them, wondering what had happened to get them together.

Pikachu and Umbreon were sitting on the floor at their feet, and Gary and Ash were holding hands, Ash gripping Gary's tightly.

It was Brock that gave in first. He stood up and went over to Gary, and said, "Ash is like a little brother to me. Don't hurt him unless you're prepared to go into hiding for the rest of your life."

Gary tightened his hold on Ash's hand, smirked, and said, "I won't."

* * *

6: Kiss deeply

He still remembered their first kiss. They were sitting on his couch, Ash cuddled close to his side. A cliché romance flick was on, but he wasn't watching it. The reactions to the movie on Ash's face were more interesting than any movie. Finally, the screen couple kissed, all lips and tongue and whatnot, and Ash sighed.

Gary took this opportunity, tipped Ash's chin upward, and pressed their lips together. Short and sweet was what he was going for, but when Ash sighed softly into his mouth, Gary flipped them backwards so Ash was on his back and kissed harder. Five minutes later, he pulled away and Ash looked perfect- flushed and panting and wet lips.

* * *

7: Sleep together

With his grandfather and his mother in the next room, Gary walked Ash over to the couch, laid them both down, and kissed him softly. Ash settled his head against Gary's shoulder, and snuggled into Gary's chest. Arms circled around his body, and he soon fell into a quiet sleep. Gary soon followed, after kissing Ash's hair lightly.

Before he fell asleep, he thought about the boy he had against his chest, smiled, and thought, _I could definitely get used to this…_

* * *

8: Find a secluded place and watch the stars

Out in the fields behind Gramps' lab was the perfect place to bring Ash, and with the light from Umbreon's rings, it was just light enough to see where they were going. Gary settled them down on a blanket, pulled Ash to his side, and tipped his head upwards. Ash started to kiss him, and Gary went along with it for a while, and then snickered.

"Weren't you the one that wanted to go stargazing?"

"Kissing you is so much more fun," Ash said and pushed Gary onto his back, straddled him, and continued to make out.

* * *

9: Long walks down the beach at midnight

Before they started dating, Ash and Gary used to hike down to the shore south of Pallet Town, and spend the whole day playing in the water. Ash, laying on the bed and remembering this, decided that next Saturday, they were taking a trip down to the beach.

Gary seemed pleased about this, and woke Ash up early Saturday morning so they could spend the whole day down in the beach. They left their pokemon at the lab, and spent the day together, just the two of them. They watched the sunset, then walked through the waves until it got dark. Hand in hand, they walked down the sandy beach, through the water, and laughed and talked about everything and nothing.

* * *

10: Even if you're busy, go out of your way to call and say I love you

He leaned back, looked at the ceiling, and clicked his tongue a few times. The room was dark except for his computer screen; even Umbreon was completely dark, asleep at his feet. He looked at his clock, did some math, and determined that Ash would be waking up right now- time differences from Sinnoh to Kanto. The report could wait a little. He needed to take a break anyway.

He called Ash. "Hello?" A groggy Ash was an adorable Ash, and Gary smiled.

"Hey you," he said.

"Gary!" Instant Happy Ash- just add love.

* * *

Disclaimer: the Spork owns Kingdom Hearts, the world, and everything. That includes Pokemon. Damn Spork- I'm never gonna get to own anything...

A/N: hehe... I took a break from Isolation to dabble in a new fandom... I have this whole thing done, so I'm just gonna post one a week for the next five weeks, so I get into the habit of posting- maybe I'll get Isolation complete in the next five weeks... I doubt it, but buffalo have wings, so stranger things _have _happened...

Reviews? I worked really hard on these and would like criticism (constructive is preferred).


	2. set 2

11: Talk to each other using only body language and your eyes

They were walking through the mall one day, hand in hand, when they came across a group of older college students, all snickering in their general direction and pointing. Ash pulled his hand out of Gary's and looked at the ground, but Gary put his arm around Ash's waist and pulled him to his side.

He sent a quick glare to the group of teenagers, and then leaned in and kissed Ash on the cheek. There was a chorus of "Eww!" and "Get a room!" and one of the children said, "Drop dead, fags!" Gary looked up at the group, pulled Ash behind him, and dared all seven of them to say it again.

When Ash pulled on the back of his shirt, Gary backed down, pulled Ash to his side again, and led them away from the group. Ash sighed and laid his head against Gary's shoulder. Gary nuzzled his hair.

* * *

12: Kiss every part of his body

Gary was confined to bed rest after the charging Taurus had broken the fence and trampled him. The doctor had said he was lucky to be alive, and would not be walking for a few weeks at least. He had seen how he looked, once, three days after the accident. His face was swollen and purple. Hair was matted down, and his right eye was almost shut. He felt the hooves all over- he had at least five bruised and broken ribs, and his left arm was broken in two places.

Ash walked into the room, and Gary turned away. He sat on the edge of the bed, took Gary's hand in his own, and kissed the back of it. Then, he leaned down, and kissed Gary's eyelids, cheek, forehead, jaw, ear, neck, and nose. He smiled. "When you get better, we are _so_ building those Taurus a better fence," Ash said.

* * *

13: Skinny Dip

Gary and Ash both settled along the edge of the pond, took off their shirts and sandals, and started to ease into the water. Ash complained about how cold it was.

"It'd be colder if you had _no_ clothes on, Ash. Quit whining," Gary said.

"I'd bet you'd like that, huh?" Ash said, jumping farther into the water. He turned around and saw Gary red-faced. "What?"

"Just… nothing," Gary said. He dived in, and swam over to Ash.

"What?"

Gary stood up, put his arms on Ash's hips, and asked, "Have you ever gone skinny dipping before?"

Ash bit his lip and shook his head. "I'm guessing that you want to? Now?"

"Only if you'd be comfortable with it," Gary said.

Seconds later, their shorts were on the bank along with the other clothes.

* * *

14: Make out in the rain

Ash was walking around with Gary, helping him feed the pokemon at the lab, when the first drop of rain hit his hand. He looked up, and saw that the blue sky they were supposed to have all day had disappeared, and in its place was an angry, dark gray cloud. "Gary?"

Gary looked up, grabbed Ash's hand, and pulled him along to the closest shelter- a barn where all the ponyta and rapidash settle. They sat in there for a while, but Ash soon got Gary to let him run out in the rain for a minute or so. Gary waited by the door while he watched Ash get soaked, and then ran out, caught him by the wrist, and spun him around and kissed him. They didn't stop their kiss until the thunder clapped loudly, and then they ran back into the barn.

* * *

15: Tell him that he doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to, and mean it.

Ash curled onto his side and turned away from Gary. The older teen was confused- wasn't this what Ash wanted? He rested his hand on Ash's shoulder, now bare, and asked him what was wrong.

"I don't think I'm ready for that," Ash said quietly. "I'm sorry."

Gary kissed his shoulder and smiled. "It's okay. If you're not comfortable with something, then we don't do it." He turned Ash around, and held his head close to his chest. "I don't want to scare you away, and I don't want you doing something just because I want to do it. That's not what love is about."

Ash tipped his head up and kissed his neck, relieved that Gary understood him so well.

* * *

16: Give random gifts of flowers/candy/poetry/ect.

Gary was at the florist, trying to find a good gift for Ash. He had forgotten which flower Ash like best. Was it lilies? Daffodils? Or roses? It was one of the three, but Gary just couldn't remember which one it was. Finally, after smelling all of them, he decided on a single, long-stemmed white rose, and brought it up to the counter, and also picked up a bag of skittles- Ash liked those, he was sure.

The florist smiled as he handed her the money. She asked, "What's the occasion? Anniversary? Birthday?"

Gary smiled and thought of Ash. "Just because."

* * *

17: Take showers together

Coughing. Groaning. Gary wrung out the washcloth again and wiped away the sweat. He sighed and looked at the clock- it was almost midnight. Ash's been asleep for almost two days now, and it was starting to worry everyone. His temperature hasn't gone down, and the doctor said that medicine wouldn't help if he kept throwing it up.

Maybe a cool shower would help. He pulled Ash into his arms and carried him into the bathroom. "Gary?" Ash weakly asked as he sat him on the toilet seat so he could run the shower. Gary was relieved to see him awake and holding himself upright, and when the shower was running at a cool temperature, he explained to Ash what was going on. He helped Ash out of his clothes, took his own off, and helped Ash stand in the cool stream. He kissed Ash's forehead and hoped that he would get better.

* * *

18: Kiss at every chance you get

Ash liked to tap Gary on the shoulder, get the undivided attention he was looking for, and then just kiss him. Gary, never one to complain about kissing Ash, would just smile and get back to whatever he was doing before.

One morning, Ash tapped Gary on the shoulder, and kissed him when they were facing each other. Gary held Ash's face still, and then smiled and asked, "Why?"

"Because I love you," Ash replied. "Do I need any other reason?"

* * *

19: Kiss just below his ear, and then whisper 'I love you.'

Gary had Ash backed up against the side of the house, panting and grinding against his thigh. Gary was busy marking Ash's neck, licking and sucking just above the collarbone, so he didn't register the first time when Ash whispered, "fuck me." Gary just went on, making damn sure that anyone who saw him tomorrow would know _exactly_ to whom Ash belonged.

"Gary, please…!"

He pulled his head out of Ash's neck, and looked at Ash's eyes. "You're sure?" They hadn't gone that far _yet_.

"Yes," Ash panted.

Gary smiled, dipped in and lightly kissed Ash's ear, cheek, jaw, and then whispered, "I love you."

* * *

20: Don't wear underwear and let them find out.

They walked into the city for a nice day together. A little light shopping, a stop at the game corner, a trip to the gym to meet up with Erika, a tour through that programming company, and then they would go to the hotel for the night and be back in Pallet tomorrow. Well, it was supposed to be a nice day.

Until, around lunchtime, Ash had seen his reflection in the mirror, commented on his ass, and Gary went to slip his hands down Ash's bottom, and then he noticed… Ash wasn't wearing _anything_ under those jeans. Gary swallowed hard, and Ash just smiled and walked away. Ash had a nice day out on Celedon, but Gary had a hard time thinking about anything else other than the _one_ layer of clothing that was separating him from Ash's body.

* * *

Disclaimer: Sporks rule the world behind the curtains. Even behind the vampires, Sporks control everything. Even Pokemon. :(

A/N: Reviews?


	3. set 3

21: Make Love

Kisses and light touches and sharing breaths. Smiles, whispered I love you's, nuzzling noses together and laughing. Sometimes, he would take a nibble at Ash's bottom lip, and Ash would giggle.

Yes, sometimes, they needed sex to make love. But, what was making love if you couldn't have fun, too?

* * *

22: Tell him about how you answered every question in math with his name

He moaned. _"Ash…_" His eyes closed, he just focused on the feelings that Ash was invoking in him. Faintly, he could hear someone calling for him, but he didn't care.

_Damn that boy had a mouth…_

Gary hummed again, and said Ash's name once more before _something_ slapped him. _Hard._

The class was snickering and the professor had his angry face on. Gary suddenly felt ridiculously small. "I'm pretty sure, Mr. Oak," the professor said, "that the answer to the problem on the board is _not_ 'Ash.'"

Gary apologized, but smirked once all the eyes in the room had turned away. Ash would certainly find the situation amusing.

* * *

23: Everyone deserves a second chance

"_Hey, this is Ash. Leave a message, and I'll get back to you!"_

Gary could imagine Ash smiling while he said that. And it was that image, of _his_ Ash smiling, that made him call Umbreon to his side, pull on his coat, and start driving. Soon, he was standing outside of the Pewter City gym. He knocked, and Brock answered the door, frowning.

"He's been crying non-stop."

"Let me talk to him, please," Gary said. "I was wrong, and I need to tell him that."

Brock hesitated, but stood aside and let Gary through. "Ash is upstairs, the third door on the right." Gary barely heard him; he was in the resident area pretty fast.

He opened the door and found Ash curled up by the window, Pikachu asleep on his lap. Umbreon ran over and tugged on Pikachu enough to wake him up. Gary strode over and knelt in front of Ash, laid his head down, and whispered over and over again that he was sorry and he was wrong and begged Ash to forgive him and take him back.

Ash ran his fingers through Gary's hair and said, "I forgave you a while ago. I'll always forgive you."

* * *

24: Buy gifts for each other

One year. They'd been together for a whole year, and Ash had no idea what to get Gary for their anniversary. He thought about flowers, but that's what you get for girls. And then, he figured something to help Gary with being more organized with his work, but one look through Gary's desk proved that he needed more than just a filing cabinet or a PDA.

He looked at everything, and still couldn't find anything to give to Gary. The morning of, Ash woke up early and hit the shops one last time before Gary woke up. After looking for almost two hours, he found a delicate locket that Gary _might_ like- it was better than anything else he had come across. He had two pictures in his wallet, one of Umbreon and Pikachu, and another of him and Gary. He got them sized and attached them inside the locket, had it boxed, and went home.

He gave Gary the locket, but Gary looked upset. "Is it too girly? You don't like it? I'm sorry, I couldn't find anything else and-"

"It's perfect," Gary said. He smiled sadly, and continued, "But, I didn't get you anything. I… couldn't find anything."

Ash kissed him lightly. "Just knowing you like it is enough."

* * *

25: Never forget the kiss goodnight

Gary signed the papers and got the keys. He was going to be in debt for the next twenty years, probably, but it would be worth it.

He went to see Ash that night, for the teen's nineteenth birthday, and gave his lover the key, and asked, "Move in with me?" Ash didn't answer at first, just looked from the key and Gary, back and forth for about a minute, and then…

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Gary caught Ash in a big hug.

Later that night, as he was leaving, Gary leaned down and kissed Ash softly. "Good night, Ash." He was smiling wider than he'd ever done before. "Just think: by this time next week, I'll always be able to kiss you goodnight."

The thought made Ash kiss him again and smile. "I can't wait," he whispered against Gary's lips.

* * *

26: Walk behind him and put your hands in his front pockets

One of the best things about living with Ash was that the other man refused to let Gary touch the cleaning supplies. His reasoning was that Gary worked almost constantly, and to expect him to clean, too, was far too much.

But, that didn't mean that Gary couldn't hang around when Ash was cleaning. His favorite time to interfere with Ash's cleaning, though, was when he was washing the dishes. Gary would stand behind him, reach around, and put his hands in Ash's front pockets, and then kiss the back of his neck.

Doing this would instantly get Ash to put off cleaning for at least half and hour. Exactly what Gary wanted.

* * *

27: Look into each other's eyes.

There was something different about Ash's eyes that drew Gary in and wouldn't let him go. There was a certain spark that Ash had, and Gary didn't consciously notice it for a long time, and then, he couldn't look away. Ash didn't notice how much Gary stared until one day, during dinner, he looked up and saw Gary resting his chin on folded hands and smiling softly at him. Ash blush bright red, and muttered, "Why are you staring?"

"Am I not allowed to?" Gary said.

Ash just smiled, and Gary stared at the sparks in his eyes.

* * *

28: Kiss/Smell his hair

Whatever shampoo Gary used he had to always, always, always use it. That's what Ash said, one day, after jumping on his back and getting a thorough sniff of his hair.

Gary didn't really understand it. They both used the same shampoo, didn't they? There wasn't another bottle in the shower, at least. But, maybe, it was the way his hair reacted with the shampoo that made it smell nice to Ash…

He was looking into this _way_ too much.

* * *

29: One word- Foreplay

Gary had heard that thorough foreplay would lead to better sex, but the more he thought about it, the less he wanted to do it. He didn't want to tease Ash- he thought it would be borderline on cruel. Besides, wasn't their sex life good enough?

One day, though, on impulse, he bought a set of foreplay dice. He told Ash about it, and gave his lover the chance to say no, but Ash seemed excited about it. So, that night, he rolled the dice for the first time and followed their instructions.

_Lick Inner Thighs_.

After they were done, Ash laid back and Gary rolled off of him. Ash looked over at him and, through his panting, said, "That was amazing."

Gary laughed. "You like being teased, then?"

Ash leaned over and kissed him. "Yes. Tease me like that anytime."

* * *

30: Whisper to each other

They were sitting on opposite ends of the couch, facing away from each other. It wasn't often that they fought, but when they did, it was just like when they were younger. Name-calling, insults, taunting… Ash was spending all of his willpower to keep from breaking down after that last one that Gary threw at him. _Child._ The more he thought about it, the more he realized that it was true.

He sniffled, and then left the living room and went upstairs. He took a pillow off their bed, and a blanket out of the closet, and went out on the roof to sleep- good thing it was flat. Pikachu and Umbreon followed him, and cuddled down on either side of him.

In the morning, he woke up in the bed, with Gary hovering over him. His lover had dark bags under his eyes, and Ash wondered if Gary had even slept. Gary bent down, kissed his forehead, and whispered, "I'm sorry."

* * *

Disclaimer: the Spork said I could rule the world with him... But, then it'd own me, and I 'd have to do everything it said... so, I'm guessing that it's not that good a deal.

A/N: Reviews are always appreciated.


	4. set 4

31: Massages

After a long day running around with the Pokémon in the fields, trying to study them, Gary loved nothing more than to come home to Ash putting dinner on the table, warming up the heating pad, and sitting down with him to eat. After dinner, Ash would clean up, and Gary would try to help, but Ash was always so efficient and had it done before Gary could stand up on his sore legs.

His favorite part of the night, though? Just before they went to bed, if Ash knew that he had a really long, tiring day at the lab, he would kneel behind Gary on the bed and give him a good, long massage. However many times Ash would kneed at his neck and shoulders, and then make him lay down so he could get the rest of his back, Gary swore that he got better every time.

* * *

32: Dress each other

Gary had a presentation to make today. He had found a lead on how Eevee could evolve into so many different types, and had to present it to a board of older researchers to get approval to continue studying the topic.

But that damn tie! It just… wouldn't _go_.

He tried different ways of tying it, but it just wouldn't stay together like Gramps could make them. Ash, sitting on the edge of the bed, was pulling on his socks and sneakers- he was going to train today while Gary was in Cinnabar. He looked over at Gary struggle with the tie, snickered, stood up, took the fabric in his hands, and tied it perfectly. He gave Gary a quick kiss, and said, "Good luck today."

Gary smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

33: Write poetry for each other

A note in his car, the morning after an emotionally intense fight, read:

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't come but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

Ash bit his lip, got in his car, and sped to the lab, rang the doorbell three times. When Gary opened the door, Ash looked away, muttered, "I'm sorry," and, "I need you, too." Gary pulled him closer and held him tight, pressing kisses to his hair and forehead and apologized, too.

* * *

34: Say 'I love you.' Mean it. Make sure he knows you mean it.

Ash was close to crying. He had really messed up this time- Gary had asked him to remember _one report_. The _one report_ that mattered, one that proved that Pokemon that evolved through happiness could also _devolve_ if they begin to hate their trainer, had been the one that Ash left on the table right next to the door, specifically so he _wouldn't_ forget to bring it with him when he went to visit Gary in Cinnabar. Gary had growled at him as he sheepishly told his lover that he had forgotten it at home, and then, when he muttered, "I'm sorry," Gary started yelling- something he did very rarely, and only if he'd lost control of himself.

When Gary had calmed down, Ash was still staring at the ground and holding back tears. He was expecting Gary to lash out, almost, so when Gary put his hand on Ash's shoulder, he tensed and looked away.

Gary pulled him close, held him tight, and sighed when he felt Ash's hands go around his waist lightly. He kissed Ash's hair, and said, "I love you. You know that, right?"

Ash nodded, and smiled as best he could. At least Gary wasn't _too_ mad… right?

* * *

35: Tell him he's the only guy you'll ever want. Don't lie.

"I drove Tracy home from work today," Gary said as he sipped his soup.

Ash almost choked on his soup, and felt a dead weight of fear settle in his stomach. "And?"

"And, what?"

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"Nothing," Gary said. "I mentioned to him that his drawings were getting better, and he complimented me on the cleanliness of my office." He looked up at Ash, worry in his eyes, and asked, "Why do you ask?"

Ash put his spoon down and folded his hands in his lap. "I just… sometimes, I feel like I'm not good enough for you."

Gary smiled, and reached under the table to grab one of Ash's hands. "You're perfect for me," he said, and kissed his cheek. "You're everything I want, and need."

* * *

36: Stand up for them when someone talks trash

Gary was sitting with a bunch of other students in his college class. It was nice, college, but he couldn't wait to leave the city and go home to Pallet for the weekend. They were all watching the current Pokémon Master (who Gary was proud to call his lover) battle on TV. Most of the other college students were into the match, but there was one small group sitting in the back that didn't seem to care.

"I wonder if he's taken?" one of the girls up front asked.

"He's such a good trainer!" another one said.

"And he's already very well off- a perfect catch," a third girl giggled.

Then, the small group in the back of the room yelled, "He's taken!"

"Yeah! He gets it up the ass most nights!" Gary bit his lip to keep from taking care of them- Ash had told them when they moved in together that people would talk, and he would be upset if Gary acted violently towards the idiots that would say bad things.

"Probably by more than one guy a night, seeing how popular he is," one more guy said.

Gary stood up and turned around, pushing up his sleeves. The room silently watched as Gary stalked over to him.

First, a punch to the second guy, right across the cheek. Then, "Say anything else about him," Gary seethed, grabbing the third guy's shirt, "and you _will_ regret it." He threw the guy backwards, hearing a satisfying thud as his head hit the wall. The boys all scurried out of the room while he went back to watching his lover battle.

* * *

37: Bubble baths

"Ash! Where are you?"

"Bathroom!"

Gary dropped his bag by the door and took the stairs two at a time. He knocked on the door twice, opened it, and saw Pikachu sitting on the edge of the bathtub, and Ash leaning back in the water. He groaned- the bubbles from the bath were covering Ash so much he could barely see his lover's skin anywhere except his face. Ash opened one eye, smiled, and said, "You're home early."

"Is that a bad thing?" Gary said and knelt beside the tub. He scratched Pikachu's ears.

"No," Ash said. Ash smiled. "I think that you should get in here," he continued. Gary didn't need further invitation, and stripped and eased into the tub next to his lover.

* * *

38: Learn to say sweet things in foreign languages (*)

Ash had fallen asleep on the couch; Pikachu on his chest and Umbreon curled around his feet. Gary leaned over the back of the couch and smiled. He fingered a lock of Ash's hair- it had a slightly rough texture to it, just like always.

Blinking his eyes open slowly, Ash looked up at Gary and also smiled. "Buenos días, mi amor," Gary said.

"Huh?" Ash asked. It turned into a yawn at the end.

Gary chuckled. "Go back to sleep. I'll wake you when breakfast is ready."

"Okay…" Ash turned his head into the couch and closed his eyes again. He felt Gary kiss his temple and say some more funny words.

"Te amo, Ash."

* * *

39: Hugs are the universal medicine

Long after they had broken up, Ash finally moved on and met a new guy. He moved to Vermillion City with him, even. Ash tried his hardest to not think about Gary, and to be happy with who he was with now. It was difficult, though, when he thought about how much this new guy was _not_ like Gary. Gary never yelled at him if he did something clumsy, never growled at him to _put that damn pikachu in its ball_, and certainly never tied him facedown to the bed.

One night, Ash packed as much as he could, grabbed Pikachu out of the pen that the guy had forced it into, and ran out of the house. All the way home, to Pallet. All night, he ran with Pikachu sleeping in his arms.

Five o'clock, early morning, he knocked on Gary's front door and was a little surprised that Gary opened the door almost immediately. He was folded in a big hug, and he knew, everything that they had done to each other to force the break-up had been forgiven.

* * *

40: Sit and talk in just underwear

His hair was still wet as he padded into the room after Ash. The shower had been nice- _very nice_- but now he was ready to sleep. He pulled out a pair of boxers, pulled them on, and saw that Ash was already sitting cross-legged on the bed. Gary wondered briefly if Ash wanted _another _go, but then he pulled back the covers and snuggled under them. Gary joined him, and Ash asked how his research was going. Gary talked and talked about what he was currently studying, and Ash listened as attentively as he could. Even asked questions every so often. But, soon, Ash fell asleep. And Gary just smiled, turned off the light, and pulled Ash against him to sleep.

* * *

(*) Spanish stuff (I haven't taken a Spanish class for over six years. I'm rusty. And my sister just finished 8th grade spanish, but she's not that helpful...)

Buenos días, mi amor... Good morning, my love

Te amo... I love you

Disclaimer: I don't have a lawyer... so, you'll prolly kill me if I loose a court-thingy... I don't own pokemon, or ash, or gary (cuz the anime would be much more naughty then...)

A/N: :) Reviews! Please!


	5. set 5

41: Wear his clothes

What was the sexiest thing that Ash wore? Well, _nothing_ ranked pretty high, but Gary had determined that the sight of Ash walking around in boxers and one of Gary's button-up dress shirts, with the top buttons undone, was far sexier. Also, Ash looked _very_ nice in every one of his hoodies, with the sleeves covering most of his hands and the bottom hem coming down below his ass. Not that Gary _preferred _seeing Ash in baggy clothes, but it was more that Ash was wearing _his_ clothes that made all the difference.

* * *

42: Incense, candles, oils, and music make for great sex… or cuddling

Gary had everything together for an amazing night- it was Ash's birthday, and his lover was getting the best sex of his life tonight. He had a battle today, in Viridian, but had told Gary that he'd be home in time for dinner. Gary pulled out all the stops- nice-smelling incense had been burning for the past twenty minutes, he had candles set up on the nightstands ready to be lit, and expensive lube was ready for use.

Ash walked through the door (way past dinner time) and sluggishly slumped on the couch. Gary sighed and ran upstairs, lit one candle, put away the lube, turned on some soothing music, and went back downstairs to carry Ash up to bed. He nodded to Umbreon to take care of Pikachu before closing the door to their room. He laid down next to Ash and let his lover fall asleep against his shoulder.

* * *

43: Cook for each other

Ash used to cook all the time for Gary. But, that was before the new trainers from all over started to challenge him. Between keeping Gary's paperwork up-to-date as his lab assistant, and usually two battles a day, he had a hard time getting together a nice dinner to the two of them.

Once, a trainer came calling in the late afternoon, just as Ash was getting ready to make dinner for Gary. He sighed- as the Pokémon Master, he couldn't back down from a battle. By the time he was done (this one actually had some skill), he had fifteen minutes to cook. Instead, he and Pikachu went inside and took a nap. When he woke up, food was on the table and Gary was kissing him softly. "Hard battle today?" Gary asked.

"Yeah," Ash said as he sat up. Dinner was simple- pasta and marinara sauce. The pasta was a little underdone, and the sauce could have been warmer, but Ash was happy because Gary had cooked for him.

* * *

44: Undress each other

Umbreon and Pikachu ran out of the room. Their cue to leave was when Ash came in, and Gary had pushed him onto the bed, face down, and started kissing the back of Ash's neck and feeling all around his side and stomach. Pikachu looked back once, but Ash's shirt was already off, and the scent of the human mating ritual was already filling the room.

* * *

45: Don't make the same mistake twice

Gary said he might be back. But, Ash wasn't expecting him. Gary was worse than angry- and he had every reason to be, after Ash ended up in bed with another guy at that party. Ash didn't know what the guy's name was, but he'd take it all back in an instant if he could Gary back in _his_ bed.

A light knock came from the door, and then the creak of the wood. Ash looked up and saw his best friend and lover standing there. Gary crossed the room quickly, first to shut the window, then to sit next to Ash on the bed. He pulled Ash into his arms, and then lightly kissed his forehead and said, "I tried."

"Huh?"

"I tried to imagine myself without you. It didn't work," Gary brushed at Ash's teary cheeks with his fingertips. "Just, don't do that again, yeah?"

Ash snuggled deep into Gary's side and said, "Never."

* * *

46: Spend every second possible together

"You brought your boy-toy, Mr. Oak?" one of the other researchers, a college student, asked.

Gary narrowed his eyes at the man, wrapped his arm around Ash, and said, "One, he's not my 'boy-toy,' he's my lover. Two, yes, I brought him, because I happen to _love_ spending time with him. If you have a problem with that, then maybe I'll just keep my findings on stone-evolution to myself and go home."

No one else bothered Gary or Ash for the rest of the weekend.

* * *

47: Kinky is bad- blindfolds, however…

Ash was sitting with Pikachu and Umbreon, watching a movie and waiting for Gary to come back from the lab. Pikachu, as usual, was perched on top of his shoulder, and Umbreon was settled down next to his hip, his head on Ash's lap. And then… the room went black, and a piece of fabric was covering his eyes. Pikachu laughed, so Ash wasn't too worried, but it still startled him enough to gasp loudly.

"Shh…" Ash heard that, right in his ear, and he calmed down a little. It was only Gary. He was lain back, and Pikachu and Umbreon both jumped off the couch, and Gary covered his body with his own, and started kissing him _everywhere_.

Later, they were cuddling, and Ash said, "You need to do that more often."

* * *

48: Roses

Ash tried to wake up before Gary left. He was going out to Hoenn for a week to study with Professor Birch, and had told Ash that he would call every day, but that didn't make Ash feel any better. He had even set his alarm for an hour before Gary said he was going to he heading out, but his alarm had not gone off- Ash assumed that Gary turned it off, so Ash would sleep in.

He slowly padded down the stairs and into the kitchen, and there, on the table, was a vase of white roses, with a single red rose in the centre. He gasped, and smelled them- fresh, too. There was a note next to the vase, and Ash read it.

_I'll love you until the last Rose dies. Forever yours, Gary._

Ash looked at the roses again, and noticed that the red one was a silk flower. He smiled, and sat down in front of the vase. Pikachu jumped up on his shoulder, and Ash said to him, "Gary's great, isn't he?" Pikachu just cooed and poked him in the ear, a sign that he wanted breakfast.

* * *

49: Wear his favorite cologne

Gary sniffed the air. It was strange, but a good strange. The scent rushed down his back and made his stomach flip. "Ash?" he called into the house as he put down his bags. Pikachu called back at the top of the stairs, and ran down to greet him. But, no Ash. With Pikachu on his shoulder, he walked up the stairs, and then knocked on their bedroom door.

The scent was stronger here. Ash opened the door, and Pikachu tapped a pokeball on Gary's belt, releasing Umbreon. The two pokemon ran back down the stairs to play, and Gary stared at Ash, still wet from a shower, with a towel around his waist.

"What's that scent?"

"New body wash," Ash said quietly. "Is it good?"

Gary nodded, and huskily said, "Yeah." Then, he pushed Ash into the room and ravished him.

* * *

50: Very lightly push up his chin, tell him you love him, and kiss him lightly.

After months of preparation and paperwork, Ash and Gary finally had a beautiful baby girl, Isabella Daisy Oak. She was currently sleeping on "Daddy's" chest while Ash was leaned up against the armrest on the couch. Gary, now "Papa," smiled at the new addition to his family, and lightly touched Ash's cheek to see if he was awake. One of his eyes opened, and the pair shared a smile.

Gary reached down, lifted Ash's chin a little, and kissed him. "I love you," he whispered. Ash said he loved Gary back, and fell back asleep.

* * *

Disclaimer: Nope!

A/N: which was your fav? Mine was totally the last one :) I might take that prompt and write a whole other fic around it!


End file.
